


Vacation fun

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: AU where Dean and Cas are business men, Basically Porn, Bathroom Sex, Hotel Sex, Multi, Smut, Vacation fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spy Dean and Cas across the pool and send them a drink. They accept and want to know if you're down for some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation fun

**Author's Note:**

> Basically written for a friend who couldn't decide who she wanted. Dean or Cas so I gave her both. Hope you enjoy

You sat pool side, drink in hand, soaking up the sun and admiring the view. Two guys were on the other side of the pool area drinking beers and most likely bullshitting about women. They seemed like the type. One had Sandy brown hair, his eyes shielded behind dark framed sunglasses. Black swim trunks were the only thing he had on. His friend had black or dark brown hair, his mouth turned up in a smile at his friend. His eyes too, were shielded behind sunglasses. He wore white swim trunks. The Devil and the angel, you thought and ordered another drink as a waiter passed by. The first guy-the devil- lifted his beer bottle to his lips and you didn't think you had ever been more jealous of an inanimate object in your life, and tossed his head back and laughed at something the angel said. You sighed as you took your drink from the waiter who finally cleared his throat after standing there for five minutes watching you watch the men across the pool. Before the waiter left you told him to give two beers to the heavenly sins across from you.   
Hell it was vacation, and why SHOULDN'T more women be proactive in the cat and mouse game that usually played out. You watched the drinks arrive and the waiter point in your direction telling the pair who had bought their next round of drinks. You finished your drink and smiled and waved at the pair. You got up off of the lounge chair you were in and hopped into the pool with a laugh and a last wave to the pair of walking sex Gods on the other side of the pool. You did a few laps to counteract the margarita's you had already drank. As you hopped out of the pool, the pair of heavenly sins stood before you.   
"We were starting to think you jumped in to ditch us," The devil said. His friend just stood there, head slightly tilted looking at you. You grabbed your towel from your chair and dried off, then slipped your cover up over you.   
"Why would I do that? I bought the first round so I believe the next round is on you gentlemen," you said as you sat down.   
"What's your pleasure?" The angel asked and a smile bloomed on your face. The pair of you in my bed, you thought with a secret smile but answered, "A frozen margarita."   
"While he goes to get those drinks you can tell me more about you, sugar," the devil said as he sat in the chair next to you.   
"Not much to tell, sweetheart. Here on vacation. Needed some 'rays from the doom and gloom of the city."   
"Get that a lot?"   
"Sometimes, but I much prefer the sun."   
The angel reappeared and passed you your margarita. You sipped it slowly as he sat on the other side of you. You knew where your dreams would take you tonight.   
"I hate to that look off your face, but you look like a cat that got the canary and two bowls of cream," the angel said.   
"Oh just thinking happy thoughts. Positive vibes out into the world. What brings you gentlemen to the Bahamas?" you asked.   
"Business trip," they said together and you laughed and shook your head as it sounded defensive.   
"Boys. This is the NEW millennium, if you're here together its okay to say. It's not the 1950's," you said with a laugh.   
And still whether or not, you were still going to think about them. Their hot bodies up against yours, their lips and hands all over your body, yours on theirs. You took a big drink of your margarita and shook your head. You knew your face was red, and the alcohol was working a little too well at getting your thoughts racing. You needed another dip in the chilly pool and a few hours ALONE in your hotel room with the "friend" you brought along for just this reason.   
"Hey. Sugar. Where'd ya go?" The devil asked as he waved a hand in front of your face.   
"Mmm, dreamland, I think. Must be the sun or the killer margarita's catching up," you told him.   
"Well we answered your question but you went dreaming and didn't hear," he said.   
"I'm sorry," you said and blushed. Oh you would need to spend some extra time in confession for these thoughts swimming in your head.   
"It's okay, sugar. But to answer your question, no we're not together," the angel said with a smile that stopped your heart for a second.   
"Oh well. I suppose that's a bit too bad. You two could make the world jealous," you said and the three of you laughed.   
"How about we let you get out of the sun and away from the killer margarita's and rest, then meet you back here for dinner and some more drinks?" The devil asked. You thought about it for a nanosecond.   
"Sure sounds like fun," you said and finished your drink.   
"Then we'll see you back here, say six-thirty?" The devil asked after a look at his watch. Three hours to let your thoughts run free.   
"Sure," you said as you had started to gather your stuff.   
"I'm Dean by the way and this is my business partner Castiel," the devil said.   
"Y/n," you said and put your towel in your bag and thought the angel sure had an interesting name.   
\--------------------------  
Maybe it was too many shots of tequila or maybe it was your what the hell vacation attitude, but you found yourself in the elevator between the devil and the angel, Dean and Castiel. Dean's hand crept along your spine as Cas' hand moved up and down your arm as the three of you rode up to your room. Dean pulled you closer to him and bent his head. His lips found the spot right behind your ear that made you see stars. You moaned quietly and looked over at Cas, who stepped over and laid his lips on yours, as Dean's lips moved lower down your neck. After what seemed like forever the elevator finally stopped on your floor. Cas pulled you away from Dean's fabulous mouth and out into the the hallway, Dean following. You took your room key out of your purse as the three of you walked down the hall. Once the three of you were at your door Cas wrapped his arms around you, and Dean took your room key and opened the door. You walked in suddenly nervous. Could you really do this? Somewhere amid your racing thoughts, you decided to stop thinking. You walked up to Dean and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your hands wound through, and fisted in his hair and brought his mouth to yours. His hands landed on your hips, bringing you in closer as your tongue scraped and traced along his bottom lip. You felt the top half of you being pulled backwards, but you didn't want to stop kissing Dean. He followed as Cas brought you back towards him. Soon you were kissing Dean as Castiel kissed and nipped at your shoulder. After a few minutes of this, Cas let you go and went to the empty chair in the corner of your room. Dean pulled you against him, his hands going from your waist to your ass squeezing lightly. The only light that was on was the bathroom and it cast a low glow into the room.   
Dean's hands moved from your ass to the underside of the t shirt you had thrown on an hour before. You moved your hands from around his neck to snake under his shirt and finally get your hands on the toned and tanned muscles you had seen earlier that day. Soon, your shirts were off as you worked at the bottom clothing as he lowered to the bed. Who needed words? The fact that Castiel watched as you and Dean transformed into a tangle of limbs and tongues, seemed to fuel you on even more. As you straddled Dean, you took your hair from the binding that had seemed too tight for hours. Dean's hands came up and grabbed your breasts as you slowly rode you both to a frenzied peak of delighted exhaustion. You laid next to Dean a small smile on your face as you stroked a hand along his chest lightly. His hand ran up and down your spine causing you to shiver. You leaned up on an elbow to kiss him. As you went to lay back in bed, you felt yourself being lifted and carried into the bathroom. You looked at Cas and noticed his blue eyes that caught your attention hours ago at dinner, seemed darker somehow. He sat you down and turn and adjusted the water in the shower. He slowly drew his shirt off, and after kicking off his shoes, he started to slip his pants off. His hip bones stuck out and all you wanted to do was run your tongue over and over that one spot. You stilled his hands as they brought the pants down lower. You reached out and ghosted your fingers over those hip bones and watched his eyes close, as your hand went lower and stroked him through his pants. You leaned in, while still lightly stroking him and laid your lips on his. His lips were like silk under yours. You let him go and stepped into the shower, the water running over your head and soothing the small aches Dean has created when he had held you down while blowing your mind with the way he moved his hips. You grabbed a washcloth and your soap and started washing up. You wondered where Castiel, your angel in white shorts and dark sunglasses took off to.   
You were standing in the warm water water, letting it rain down on you, when he stepped in. He drew you back towards him, his erection pressed into your back, as his arms came around you and his silky lips landed sweet small kisses on your wet shoulder. His hands traveled down the front of you, parting your legs and his hand slipped in between. You moved more into him as he worked his fingers to bring you higher and higher. He spun you around and pressed you into the shower wall. His lips landed on yours as he brought one of your legs up to rest slightly on his hip bone. As his tongue slipped into your mouth, he entered you slowly. Rocking gently, he pushed you further back into the tiled wall. Your hands went into his hair and your fingers scraped along the bottom of his neck. He groaned and rocked harder into you. Where Dean had turned you inside out and put you in a million positions, Cas seemed content to stay in this position, him rocking gently into you as you kissed and the water raining down over you. You sighed as he moved out of the kiss and laid his lips on your neck. You moved your hands down and grabbed his ass. That seemed to urge him to move harder. He grabbed your other leg, lifting you up and bringing you down onto him fully.   
The water was growing cold but you didn't care as your world was being rocked for a second time in a few short hours time frame. The orgasm kept building but the cooler water was making you shiver. Cas slowly eased out of you, right as you were about to tip over the edge.   
"Wh...What did....What did you do that for?" You asked him. In answer he reached around you and shut off the water. He picked you up and carried you out of the shower and placed you on the counter in the bathroom. Instead of entering you again, he parted your legs and sunk to his knees. His lips kissed up your inner thighs, slowly getting to the center of you. His tongue darted out flicking your clit and you moaned out and reached down to grab at his hair. His tongue twisted and twirled inside of you as his teeth scraped over the delicate skin at the core of you. You moaned and held him to you as the orgasm peaked. Neither of you noticed the figure standing at the bathroom door watching as you leaned against the mirror, trying to catch your breath as Cas got up from his position on the floor. Cas pulled you to the end of the counter and before you completely got your breath back, he entered you and started to move into you. Your nails sunk into the skin of his arms and his hands squeezed your hips tightly. He leaned in and caught your lips on a strangled cry as another orgasm ripped through you, as he moved hard and fast. He stilled his motions and pulled you almost all the way off the counter. With one final thrust, he exploded into you as you kissed him gently, your breathing ragged. He moved out of you and turned back to the shower, turning it on and stepping under the spray. If you had the energy to move, or hell remember your own name, you would have joined him again. You staying sitting on the edge of the counter until your breathing leveled then hopped down. Oh you would feel that! in the morning. You wrapped a towel around you, and left the bathroom thinking Dean had left when Castiel carried you into the shower.   
You discovered how wrong you were when you found him lying in your bed, the blanket over him. He rolled over on his side as you walked to your suitcase for one of the larger t-shirts you brought with you to sleep in.   
"So sugar, did you have a good time?" he asked as you dropped the towel and slipped your shirt on.   
"Um, yeah," you said, suddenly feeling nervous. The tequila haze you had after dinner was long gone.   
You turned around just as Cas came out of the bathroom, shirt and shoes in hand but otherwise dressed.   
"Dean, I'll see you in the morning for the meeting," he said then walked over to where you stood, nervously ringing your hands.   
He sat his shoes down and pulled you to him. He lifted your face to his and laid his lips on yours. Your hands grabbed at his waist as if trying to root him to the spot.   
"You should stay. It's a big bed," you whispered when he let you go. His smile appeared on his face.  
"Not tonight. If you're up for it, I could come back tomorrow," he said and kissed your forehead. You nodded and let him go. He picked up his shoes and left your hotel room.   
You smiled a little sadly at the door, but then remembered the equally hot, if not HOTTER, piece of man candy, currently laying in your bed under the sheet. You looked over at Dean who wore a devilish grin.   
"So sugar, does that mean I can stay?" You nodded your head and walked to the bed and climbed in as you watched his candy green eyes darken. You laid your lips on his as his hands fisted in your hair.   
For the rest of the night you and Dean stayed in bed, kissing, touching, exciting each other, or trying to catch your breathes. At one point your energy level low, after another round of messing up the sheets, you hooked your leg over his and your around his waist and closed your eyes. When you woke up, he was gone, the spot next to you cold. You sighed at sat up pushing a hand through your hair. In his place there was a note. 'Thanks for the good time sugar. Maybe we'll do it again. Have fun with Cas tonight ;)' You shook your head and thought those two the strangest set of friends. You knew you would surely have fun with Castiel, the angel in white shorts, but first you needed coffee and a hot shower and some fuel. You sat in bed and wondered if Cas had the staying power to break Dean's record of thirteen orgasms in a few hours time. Then again you and Castiel had all night, so who knows how many times he could rock your world in one night. It would be great to find out. Right after coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcomed!


End file.
